An anniversary to remember
by Milli Moi
Summary: Hermione is tired and very pregnant, it has been one of those days and all she can think about is getting home. Not only is it the day her Husband comes home after two weeks away but it has been five years since the day they got married.


It had been one of those days at the office, the type of day she remembered her mother having now and again. Monica Granger would have come home, kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the sofa. Today Hermione had felt like doing the same. She had driven into London to the Ministry again and her little blue Polo seemed to be struggling with the cold and frost. It had sputtered a little on several occasions before she turned into the drive on Lakeside road. It had taken her two attempts to lift herself out of the front seat, placing a hand on her stomach as though trying to push it in and help her balance. Hermione felt as though she had ballooned in the past few weeks, her back ached along with her legs and feet. She knew her ankles were getting bigger, she had struggled to get her short heels on that morning. Walking into the little house she was looking forward to seeing her husband.

Ron had been away for a few weeks, Auror work, and this had been the last of a three-month notice. Now Ron was home for good, no more travelling away, and only light work with George until after the baby came. She stepped through the heavy door and was instantly shocked to find the bottom floor of their home in complete darkness. She frowned, "Ron! Ronald?" She called, walking through the dark towards the kitchen doorway, kicking her shoes off as she went. "Ron!" She called once more, illuminating her wand and heading for the staircase. She was away to call up to him once more when she spotted a small amount of light coming from the direction of their bedroom. Despite her tiredness, she felt a smile creep on her face. It had been five years since the day they married and he was yet to forget an anniversary. For a woman in her seventh month of pregnancy, Hermione was surprised and how lightly she ascended the stairs and crept to the door of their bedroom. Turning the handle the door creaked, Ron turned and spotted her the very second she cracked the door open. He blushed when he spotted her and sighed. "I wasn't ready yet."

Before she could speak he had crossed the room and stepped behind her, covering her eyes with one hand and placing the other feather-light on her waist to lead her forward into the room. Eventually, he uncovered her eyes,

"Well, It's not much but I've only been home an hour."

Hermione smiled, The room was lit with floating orbs of light, like fair lights with no strings. They changed colour now and again, fading from pink to red to purple. There were candles lit on their bedside table and an envelope sat in the middle of the bed with 'Mione' written on the front. The door between their bedroom and the small adjoining bathroom was open and at a quick glance, she could see bubbles escaping from the top of the bathtub.

"Oh Ron," she smiled, twisting to kiss him quickly but crashing into him in the same instance.

"Sorry," she murmured, stepping back a little,

"I'm not quite used to all this yet."

Ron's eyes had gone straight to his wife's growing bump, his hands gently fingering the two sides of her.

"Wow, look at you! This is mental."

Hermione laughed but that quickly turned to a smile as Ron's large hands gently rubbed around her belly, caressing it as though he held an egg in a pair of boxing gloves.

"She's growing,"Hermione stated,

"She certainly is,"

Ron had yet to lift his eyes but his hands slid around her stomach ending at her lower back. In the process, he had drawn her closer and Hermione's hands slid deliberately up his chest, feeling the build of his body beneath the t-shirt he wore. "I have missed you so much," Hermione sighed, laying her head on top of her hands. She took deep breathes, taking in his scent a smell that room her back several years to the very first time she was met with her Amortentia. Ron sighed,

"Missed you too. Happy anniversary love."

He tucked in his neck, straining to capture her lips once more. The delight and warmth in the kiss had her wrap her arms around his neck, she sighed into the kiss, letting it become deeper. Hermione always liked to tell herself she was making up for lost time, making more of the kisses she had missed but in truth the smell of Ron and the taste was intoxicating. Amortentia did not lie. Right then their daughter gave a hard kick which was felt by them both. Ron drew back, he scratched the back of his head muttering,

"Now I miss the getting pregnant bit."

Hermione giggled but a yawn interrupted her. Ron looked sympathetic placed a hand on her shoulder and muttered,

"Cmon, let's get you in the bath, you're tired out."

Hermione nodded despite herself, as much as she'd have loved to spend the evening making love to her Husband she knew her body in this state would never allow it. After what must have been a good half hour in the bath Hermione dragged herself out, met by her husband who wrapped her firmly in a fluffy white towel. She shivered slightly prompting Ron to draw his wand and increase the temperature of the room before following his wife back to their bedroom. Hermione sat slowly on the bed, her feet giving an inaudible sigh of relief and she felt herself so much more relaxed. Hermione at that moment could easily have curled up, in her towel, and slept but she was also dying to talk to Ron

. It had felt so empty in the house without him, yes he had gone on auror business at various other points throughout there marriage and once - no, twice - in the time she had been pregnant. The two earlier times had been better, the first she hadn't known she was expecting yet, the second she was just about showing but the extended family didn't yet know. This time, with Molly fussing around her and Fleur asking if she wanted various pieces of designer baby clothes, her Mum was crocheting to the point it rivalled Molly's knitting and, as much as she meant well, Ginny was the lesser of multiple evils and had called in most days. Still she had felt alone without Ron. Now he was home, she felt better, she felt safer and more complete. Every time he left she worried, worried something would happen to him and he wouldn't come home. It was always a risk and she was so glad he was giving up the Auror work, although she was glad he had the chance to avenge his brother, she couldn't wait to have him close by especially with the baby due around Christmas

. It would be nice to have this time of normality before their baby finally arrived. Ron, flouncing down beside her clumsily, turned to his side smiling at her the moment he caught her eyes. He gently ran his palm over her cheek, but withdrew it all too soon.

"You look tired- I mean- you look tired but not, worn out, ugh." Ron floundered and she giggled, shaking her head very slightly,

"I am, it's ok, I probably look a mess. And you need a shave."

It was his turn to chuckle.

"Not even getting of for a few weeks?" He joked.

"No, because your chin is all rough and it's strange."

"Because I look like Charlie?"

"No, because you look different, I like to remember you the day I knew I loved you."

Ron looked at her, pursing his lips as if trying to think how he could better that. Instead he got up, pulled the throw off the bottom of their bed and unfolded it before tossing it over the top of Hermione and tucking it around her. He kissed her head before getting back on the bed but this time curling up behind her and wrapping an arm over the valley between her hip and ribs to place his hand on her stomach. Hermione yawned once again. "You need to rest Love." Hermione forced herself to nod, but gave in to her eyes, letting them close and taking deep breaths of her husband's unique scent. She gently tapped at his hand, twisting his wedding ring in her fingers. It was good to have him home, and even if this was not a traditional anniversary it would become one she would remember with great fondness.


End file.
